Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes battled Walter White in Rick Grimes vs Walter White. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Rick Grimes is a fictional character in the comic book series The Walking Dead, created by Image Comics, and is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln in the television series of the same name. Created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore, the character made his debut in The Walking Dead #1 in 2003. The primary protagonist of both series, Grimes is a small town sheriff's deputy who awakens from a coma to find the world overrun with zombies known as Walkers. In the comic series, he searches for his wife, Lori Grimes and son, Carl Grimes as he encounters many survivors along the way, who originate at an Atlanta camp. He gradually becomes the de facto ''leader to the survivors, and is often faced with many leadership struggles. He soon overcomes this, and changes his mindset, believing in safety in numbers. His leadership qualities and experience lead him to become the Alexandria Safe-Zoneleader in Washington, DC, while continuing to deal with many human threats along the way that cost the lives of his friends and loved ones. He currently lives with his girlfriend, Andrea. He remains the longest living survivor as of October 2013, followed closely behind by his son Carl Grimes, friend and lover Andrea, Carol's daughter, Sophia, and Sophia's surrogate mother Maggie Greene. In the television series, Rick is at first, typically calm, smart, a good friend and father, but will often stubbornly cling to his personal strong moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. Despite this, Rick is shown to be incredibly protective of his group and their well-being, having engaged numerous threats, even other living people to keep them safe. His moral compass is challenged in many ways and he, in an attempt to prevent more death and loss, begins to shut everybody else out. However, in Season 5, after escaping Terminus, Rick has accepted his leadership position to which the group respect him for this, he holds no conflict within his mind anymore and does not doubt his decisions; and from his teachings by Hershel whom he came to view as a mentor (as well a father figure towards him), Rick now understands that he can still retain his humanity by protecting his friends and has personally stated that he views his group as (his family). His darker side is shown through his brutality and he does not hesitate to kill someone whom he views as a threat. Relying on his former police skills and survival tactics, Rick has become a battle-hardened survivor whom will protect his family without question. Lyrics 'Verse 1: Carl, stay back. This is gonna get bad. I'm 'bout to show this lab rat how to be a real dad. A grade-A MC who'll ruin your A-1 day, 'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains! I'm a post apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse! Cooking up blue sky and bigger lies for Skyler, Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver. You tore your family apart, sin by sin. Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb! So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it: I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast. '''Verse 2: Carl! I said stay back with the others, While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother. You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want. I'll watch you get eaten on my fucking front lawn. Scrapped lyrics Don't Wanna hurt you but I will if I have to A cap in your gray matter If you threaten my group, Keep passing through 'Cause you don't wanna test me I'm cold I'll leave you in your tighty whities on the side of the road You wouldn't last two seconds in the wreckage that I've dealt with You're feeble and selfish Carl, you stay back and protect the others Destroy this bitch who lies to h(???) (???) than your mother Trivia *He is the third comic book character to rap in the series, after Batman and Robin. *He is the third rapper to possess (and shoot) a handgun, after Clint Eastwood and Adolf Hitler, and followed up by Bonnie Parker. *He is mentioned in the Behind the Scenes of Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong, comparing Lance and Rick's serious attitudes. *He was confirmed early in a live performance on March 24, 2014.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fmp1fOOi4o References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Nice Peter